When darkness comes
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: BMFM a little Throttle Charlie moment in there, but mostly this will be a story about consequence. About the results of our actions, or in this case, Throttles. Please Read and Review...I like to hear what people have to say about my work. Chapter 3 is up
1. When Darkness Comes

'I see it in her face sometimes, that bottled up frustration. I know it gets to her, and I wish there was something I could do to help her understand who I am. The God's must think I am insensitive. They must put this curse on me. I just wish that there was some good I could do. Some retribution I could pay; to make up for all the times I've forced her to stay behind.' He thought to himself. He adjusted his mirror and could see her falling into the distance. It hurt, but he was a grown... Mouse. He had to do his job; he had to keep her safe.

He tried to focus on the road, on the sounds of the motor beneith him. The wistle of the crack in the back of his helmet. He'd gotten so use to it, he almost forgot it was there.

He wanted to feel the freedom of the ride, however there was a looming doubt. He wanted to take it and banish it from his mind. She was a mile behind him; he turned his motorcycle around and sped back. She was there waiting as he pulled through the green light on the corner of the last chance garage. He pulled up next to her; her arms crossed her foot tapping. She was angry, no doubt about it. He reached up and lifted off his helmet; he felt the air against his antenna. He reached up straightening them.

"Do you have anything to say?" She was so pissed off.

"Um... " He struggled with the words. "Look Charlie girl I know you don't like this." He shook his head. He set his helmet down between his legs on his gas tank. Reaching over he took her hand. Closing his eyes, he searched his soul.

Finally he surrendered. "Ok, Ok! Get your helmet, lets go." Her face softened and she ran back to the garage and grabbed her Helmet and closed the Door to the Main garage bay.

"Thank you." Her voice was sweet in his ear, she jumped behind him. He returned his helmet to his head, and looked back to see if Charlie had put her helmet on.

When he was sure they were ready, he flared up the engine. 'I hope this is the right thing to do.' he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt better, her arms wrapped around his waist, and without knowing it, he slid his tail around her middle.

She was a bit taken aback by it but it was not shocking in anyway, Vinnie never did stuff like this, and she would think he would be the more likely culprit.

'I need a cold shower.' He was thinking to himself again. 'Eyes on the road Throttle man.' He was coaching himself. Had to be his own leader. He was having more issues now, he felt her hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently. He wanted to shrug them off and be the calculated leader, but it felt fantastic on his muscles.

"Thottle MAN!" The radio sounded.

"This is Throttle, Sup Vincent?" He pulled off to the side of the road.

"Um, lets just say you better get your Tail over here as soon as possible." He was in a panic and unlike himself not so sarcastic.

"Problems?"

"Yeah, a very big one." Vinnie was mumbling in the background. "Modo's out for the count... Hurry."

"We're on our way." Throttle turned off the radio. He started up the bike, and sped off.

"This is not going to be good." Charlie held him tight.

"I know babe, we've got to get to Forest Park, or I mean what's left of it." He decided that now was the best time to kick it into overdrive and started to hit speeds over 100 miles per hour.

"We need to get there alive Throttle." She clutched tightly around him.

Vinnie looked around at the devistation, they had gone on their own. Modo and himself were taking a break going to see some new developments in the southern part of Chicago, but they did not expect this. The ground was littered with debris, and Vinnie was trying to slide backwards on the ground and pull Modo With him.

"BIKE!" he yelled and his small red motorcycle made it's way to him. He looked at Modo's Motorcycle "And you'll get over here too if you know what's good for you." Modo's bike roared and turned to him and joined the two. Vinnie pushed Modo's limp body onto the bike and made sure he was secure to the handles, with his shoulder bandanna. He turned pulling at the handle bars to his bike to get him back in the saddle. "this is madness." He winced in pain and looked up seeing the giant robot moving on. He didn't know who it was under the control of but it was hard, almost too hard to handle with just the two of them. Modo had been knocked out, and Vinnie had broken a leg. "Lets go bikes, get to Throttle." Vinnie winced as he lay down over his gas tank and took his neck bandanna tying his hand to the handle bar. In the event he passed out he wanted to remain tied to his bike. "Bike's don't stop till you get to Throttle, I'm too good looking to die."

The Monster Machine was letting them go. As long as they were leaving, the mice did not pose a direct threat to it. Vinnie began to pass out onto his gas tank, as the bikes wheeled off into the distance. "Oh god... Throttle." he tried to fight the impending darkness, but it was too late... Vinnie was out cold.

Fifteen minutes later and 20 miles up the road, Throttle and Charlie were still Racing to get to their friends.

"Do you hear that?" Charlie pointed out over Throttle's head.

"That's them all right." Throttle slowed and stopped along the bridge. The two motor cycles came to a stop before him. He and Charlie were quickly off the bike and near their two friends. "Oh man."

"We have to get them back to the garage." Charlie was looking at Modo's head and neck.

"Yeah, Vincent here's got a broken leg, and a broken tail looks like." Throttle looked at her. "Modo's in worse shape, I'll ride on his bike with him, you make sure Vincent doesn't fall off that bike."

"What about your bike?" she asked, looking to it.

"She'll follow us back." He let out a whistle "Won't you girl?" The bike roared back at him and pulled around behind them.

Throttle pushed Modo up a bit and adjusted his head and reached up grabbing the handles and reved her up. "I would go back to see what did this, but if it took out both my bros, I do not stand a chance."

"Lets get back to the Garage and regroup." Charlie climbed in front of Vinnie and lay him across her back. Pulling his arms around her shoulders

"Sounds good babe, Let's Ride!" He started off, Charlie right behind. It would take them 20 minutes to get back. 'I should not have gone back for Charlie.' He was thinking to himself, 'my bros are hurt I should have been there.' He remained silent the whole way. 'but this came out of no where, whatever it is that decided to stomp Vincent and Modo into a little mouse cake.' He shook his head noting that Vinnie's bike was all sorts of scratched up and Modo's was looking no better. 'What did you guys run in to?' he was running things over in his mind, when Vincent and Modo came out of their unconsiousness, Throttle would have alot of questions that would need answered.


	2. When Darkness lifts

It was not looking good for Modo. Vinnie would survive, and be fine. Charlie and Throttle had gotten them back to the Garage without incident. Modo was put into Charlie's bed, he was the worst of the two, and Vinnie was put on the couch.

"This is just great." Throttle sighed looking down at Vinnie. He was completely frustrated with everything that had just gone down. He could do nothing. That's what bothered him the most.

"Actually he's not that bad, his ankle is dislocated from his foot. It just needs to be reset, it'll be sore for a while but he should be good to go in a few days." Charlie sighed. "Modo on the other hand I don't know how extensive the damage is, he could have a serious head injury I just don't know, I'm not a doctor."

"I know Charlie girl." Throttle turned and looked out the office window to the bikes sitting in the garage. "I just wish there was a way for me to see what they saw." His bike was rolling it's tires.

"Wait a second." She stood by him and pointed back to Vinnie. "Doesn't this vain mouse keep a camera in his bike?" Throttle turned around and Faced her.

"You know what." He turned "You're right... Let's just hope he was taking pictures." Throttle turned and walked into the garage and straight for Vinnie's girl, she rolled back. "If you want Vincent back you need to fork over that camera Doll." The motorcycle complied and from a small compartment on the front right of the Motorcycle a camera emerged. Throttle twisted it and spun it off of the thread that held it in place. Exactly like photographers used to keep cameras on tripods.

Throttle walked back into Charlie's office. "Let's get your computer running and see what we can get off of this memory card."

"I...I wanna ...hot dog." Throttle turned and Vinnie was curling up into a ball. "Ow ow ow." Charlie was over to him in a flash.

"Lay back you are in no condition." She looked at Throttle and he nodded. "Take a drink of this." Vinnie moved forward and took a drink of the small glass Charlie held.

"Oh... it so... gross." He was asleep again. Throttle and Charlie had decided it was best to keep the two sedated for now, until all of their injuries could be determined.

"He needs the rest anyway." Throttle sighed, and rolled his chair back around to the computer screen.. "Lets do this." He placed the Memory card in the reader and pulled open the files. "Great.. there's a bunch of Vincent's face, that's just what I wanted... he combed through the folder "... Charlie girl come look at this..." He pointed at the screen. "What does that look like to you?"

"The big Cheese's Snow Sucker, but that can't be." Charlie looked closer.

"Do you think?" He sighed and lay back in the chair. "There's not an inch of snow out there, and the Big Cheese has not been seen in years, what could he want with all that?" his eyes were heavy.

"Hey." Charlie walked up behind him and reached over his shoulders. "It's getting late, you can worry about the big robot in the morning, all is quiet, we haven't heard a peep, and like you said; you're no match for it by yourself. Get some rest."

"Where are you gonna sleep babe?" Throttle looked up at her.

"On the Love seat."

"Ok, I'll sleep in the recliner, not like I haven't before." He sighed eyes fixed on the photograph.

"I'm gonna change and check on Modo." Throttle motioned his hand to her. She gave him a quick hug around his neck. Turning to the ladder that leads to the loft above the garage, she sighed and started to climb.

When she came back down she saw Throttle in the garage, he was moving the bikes and just taking a look at some of the damage done. She smiled and knew he would be inside in a bit. His frustration was so evident, you could cut it with a knife.

The Daylight broke over Chicago. Charlie rolled over on the love seat and woke with a yawn. She looked over at Vinnie, he had not moved. The Recliner was empty. She assumed he had just gotten up before her. She stood walking into the Garage to see Throttle covered in grease getting Vinnie's bike finished. Modo's looked like new already.

"Been in here all night?" She crossed her arms at him.

Startled he sat straight up in the handle bars of Vinnie's bike. "Ow." He looked up and rubbed his head. "Sorry Charlie girl."

"You need to go get some sleep." She insisted.

"No can do Charlie, I have to finish my work on the girls." He smiled and leaned back down to tighten the fuel line.

"I can do it." She leaned down and took the socket wrench from his hand. "You on the other hand; need to get some sleep." He nodded taking off his shades and closing his eyes, using his vest to wipe the dirt from the green frames. He stood and returned his green glasses to their place upon his eyes.

"All right," Throttle sighed

"Did you get to your bike yet?" she smiled and reached up wiping the grease out of his fur.

"No," his tail was twitching.

"I'll take care of it... get some rest.' She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Charlie... " He turned and kissed her. It was a small short kiss, on the lips. Nothing more was said when the two parted, he kissed her forehead and turned back into the office. Pulling the door closed behind him.

"I'm gonna tell Carbine on you." Vinnie smiled at him.

"Bro, you need to rest, and I'm sure the General doesn't care, she told me she didn't." Throttle plopped down in the recliner chair next to him. Vinnie could see Throttle was hurting because Carbine had left him, but what he couldn't see was Throttle rolling his eyes. "Don't you need to be resting?" he pointed out.

"It's ok bro... I just can't move, it hurts, but only when I move." Vinnie was still laying on his back but he was holding the end of his tail in his hands.

"I need to sleep, you can turn the TV on if you want, but we have to have a serious talk about what happened yesterday." He was so tired now "After I count some small woolly critters."

"Ah sheep." Vinnie smiled.

"I wish it hurt you to talk Vencenzo, then my headach could go away." Throttle laughed at him, and closed his eyes laying back in the recliner. His tail swished along the edge of the rug.

"Funny." Vinnie reached up grabbing the remote off of the back of the couch. Throttle was fast asleep, too tired to even need to try to get to sleep, it just over came him. Vinnie turned on the TV; He turned on the closed captioning and muted it. The football game was on and if he was stuck on the couch all day, it was what he wanted to do.

Charlie opened the door to the office, she had just looked over Throttle's work but wanted to get into some work clothes before actually finishing what he started. She looked over at Vinnie. "Hey." She whispered quietly to him.

"Hi sweetheart." He smiled in a whisper.

"Feeling better?"

"I don't hurt." He sighed staying still "As much."

"We gave you pain killers last night." She smiled and took his hand.

"How is Modo?" Vinnie's eyes were more than selfless.

"I am going to check on him now." She pat Vinnie's shoulder gently "Rest."

"Can I still watch TV?" he pointed at the ball game he had on mute.

"Sure as long as you don't wake up Throttle." She smiled and turned. She headed for her Loft.

She could hear his breathing. After a quick change of clothes, she was at his side. She pulled her Hair back and tied it aimlessly with a rag. She sat beside him. "Oh Modo."

"Ch... Charlie Ma'am?" his mechanical arm reached up and grabbed his head.

"hey.." she smiled. "Don't move you need to stay in bed."

"What happoned?" Her eyes were soft.

"It's ok, you and Vinnie came up against something Massive, and it took you both out." She looked over at the bandages on his many cuts. "You'll be ok though." She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you Charlie girl." She smiled down at him.

"I'll bring you some water. Lay still." Modo couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy to see her.

The day was a long one, Throttle slept for about four hours before he got up and vanished. Charlie thought he needed more rest but she wouldn't push it. Vinnie had moved to the recliner to sit up for once and put his leg up. Charlie had taped the last 5 inches of his tail to a wooden ruler to keep it still. He had broken the very tip of it. To keep it from geting smashed or stepped on, he had it laying in his lap.

Modo was reading, or trying to. Charlie had brought him up a stacks of the Motorcycle club of America. He was laying back on a few pillows flipping through them.

Charlie had returned downstairs to see how Vinnie and Throttle were doing. "Where is Throttle?" She looked beyond Vinnie in the recliner; at the back door ajar. "Great." Charlie went outside and stood looking into the alley. She could not have any idea where he'd gone, she didn't think far, he had not taken his bike. The only other way to go was up to the fire escape. "What's he doing on the roof?" Throttle was not the loner type, especially just to run off and leave them and not tell them. Even if it was just on the roof.

"Throttle?" She had climbed up to the roof.

He was sitting on the edge of the roof legs draped over and planted on the L of the Last Chance garage sign. He didn't turn to her.

She walked forward and stood behind him. He had not noticed her. Not once. She was shocked that he was sitting there alone, and of all things smoking.

"Throttle, what is all this about?" he heard that.

"Hi there..." he didn't look at her, just down at the cigarette. He stayed pretty quiet.

"What is that?"

"I didn't ever want you to see this." He shook his head. "I appologise I'm just stressed out, Modo and Vincent are hurt."

"Don't defend your smoking, I know you're upset but... "

"I'm not defending my smoking," he blurted out. "I was defending my depression." He pulled his legs up and turned pushing the cigarette into a glass root beer bottle he'd had on the roof for months.

"Getting yourself all upset will not make Vinnie or Modo better." Charlie crossed her arms.

"I understand that Charlene..." he'd gotten upset. "And loving you won't make Carbine come back either." He had said it in a rage. Charlie was abit taken back by the statement. She looked down scratching her head to come up with something to say, but when she looked up he had vanished.


	3. The view from above

"Vinnie, we need to talk." Charlie sat down by the chair, Vinnie could see the hurt in her eyes. He looked back at the door behind the couch she had entered through, it had remained open.

"What's wrong?" He let go of his tail and reached down taking her hand. He was vain, but not cruel "Charlie what is the matter?"

"I think that he is really messed up." She looked down into her lap.

"Throttle?"

"I need you to find him." She stood and pulled Vinnie up onto his good leg and helped him out to his bike in the Garage.

"Where did he head?" Vinnie limped over to his bike with the help of Charlie.

"I have no idea Vinnie." She got him to his bike and he got on it and planted his left leg on it's post. His right held him up and he lifted the kickstand back. "He said some disturbing things to me."

"Like?" He was shocked. "Sweetheart..." Vinnie sighed "Just tell me what went down so I know not to make an ass out of myself when I find him."

"he said that loving me wouldn't make Carbine come back." She shook her head "He was smoking."

"Oh well Throttle's a smoker, that's not odd, he's just not with it. " He scanned the Garage "And leaving without his bike, this is serious." Vinnie wrapped his tail gently around his own waist to keep it safe. His foot was still broken and it hurt, but he lifted up his other foot and put the bike on auto drive, he could still control where it when but the bike would roll without him having to worry about the clutch.

"Please find him." She stood next to Vinnie.

"Aw babe, I'll bring him back safe for you. I promise." he set his hand on her shoulder "Go sit with Modo, tell him what's up."

"Ok." She kissed Vinnie's cheek. "Bring him back, and watch out for that monster or whatever it is that did all this to you."

"Can do." Vinnie was out of the garage and gone in a flash.

Modo opened his eyes. Charlie was sitting by the bed; head on his left arm, she was sobbing quietly.

"Charlie ma'am?" Modo whispered to her. "what's going on?"

"Throttle's run off..." she wiped her eyes and sat up and ran her fingers through the fur on his arm. "I think I upset him."

"Nah, I don't believe that one moment." he lifted up his mechanical arm. The panel opened and a small screen popped up there was a blue blip. "there see."

"Where is he?" Charlie leaned over him and looked.

"He's at the bar across the street looks like." Modo took a breath. "You should send Vinnie over there."

"he's out on his bike searching for him." Charlie sat up straight.

"Vin, this is Modo, bring it home bro he's here."

"When did he get back?" Vinnie's face appeared on the pannel on Modo's arm.

"He didn't..." Modo sighed "he's at the bar...most likely chain smoking..."

"kay I'm heading back." Vinnie was going to turn off the com "Hey you know have Charlie girl meet me downstairs, I don't think I can get off my bike without help."

"I'll be there." she spoke up. The com was closed."Modo, how long has he been smoking?"

"Throttle, well, lets just say it was never this bad, Carbine made it bad, his frustration over you made it worse I guess."

"Frustration?" Charlie seemed confused.

"I guess he doesn't know how to go about..." He picked his words. "he doesn't know how to love you." Modo started scratching at one of his bandages. "You arn't quite a mouse."

Beeping stopped her next thought. Vinnie was back sitting in the bay on his bike and could not get off. Charlie stood and gave Modo a quick kiss on the cheek. "thanks modo... I think I have an idea of what to do about all this."

"Bring the Lug up here to see me when you haul him back by his tail." Modo smiled.

"Ok." she nodded and heard more beeping, she moved down her ladder. Vinnie was waiting in the garage. Charlie lifted his arm and helped him dismount the bike. She hobbled him back into the office to the chair. "Thanks for trying Vinnie."

"No biggy." He smiled resting back in the chair pulling his tail back up into his lap.

She handed him a small bag of candy. "That's for going out hurt."

"Dude! Root Beer Berrals!" vinnie was so happy. "Best Candy ever!"

"I'll be back in a bit." Charlie picked up her leather coat and made her way outside and across the street. The blind pig. What a name for a bar. She checked in with the bouncer and headed inside. She saw him immediately, she'd know that tail anywhere. He was in the back of the bar at a pool table. He was alone and she could tell he had been talking to himself. Mulling things over and taking his frustration out on the little balls scattered on the table.

She walked up to the bar. "I need two beers."

"You got it lady." the bartender smiled and lifted up two glass beer bottles onto the bar. She smiled and took the bottles back to the pool table.

Throttle bent down and stared down the Q ball as though it were his worst nightmare. A beer bottle was placed in his way. He blinked and looked up at her. She was not mad, she was not happy. She was level and this is what Throttle could not handle. He couldn't read her like this.

"I would like to be alone." He was flat.

"I don't care personally." She sat on the edge of the table.

"Charlene." He looked at her with an even stare.

"Shut it." She said. This caught him off guard, he'd never heard her like this. "Drink the beer."

"Why?" He picked it up "I don't drink that often."

"I know that."

An hour later she helped him stagger home, after getting a few beers in him and getting him to talk they were able to get to the heart of his little funk. "I'm sorry Charlene."

"You keep saying that." She kicked open the office door.

"Is he drunk?" Vinnie blinked

"Pretty much." Charlie helped him into the office and stopped. Modo was smiling at her from the couch. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm fine." He smiled and lay back. "My headache went away, so I came down here to watch TV with Vin." She nodded and decided to move Throttle upstairs so she could nurse his hangover.

"you two gonna be ok down here tonight?" Charlie smiled at them.

"Yeah Charlie ma'am." Modo gave her a thumbs up.

"Good night boys." She turned and pushed Throttle's back "Up you go!"

Vinnie laughed and looked at Modo. "She has no idea." Modo smiled

"Faker... " vinnie smirked "gets all the girls every time."

He sat on her bed and sighed. "Look I'm sorry I've been a jerk." She was removing his boots. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I know." She smiled and turned his legs over into the bed. "Get some sleep." She was about to leave but he grabbed up her hand.

"Don't go." He blinked hard. "just...Don't"

She stopped and sat next to him holding his hand. "You are way drunk."

"I love you."

"Now I know you are drunk." She smiled. He laced his fingers into hers.

"Not really, it would take more then four."

"You had Five Throttle!" He nodded at this.

"should take like 10 or so...I'm a martian...I have like two stomachs."

"You... " She looked down at his coy smile "You arn't drunk at all!" she smacked his arm.

"Look Charlie, I just..." he sat up with a smile. "I'm sorry for it all." he sighed and looked around. "I just get really messed up when I get hurt." He leaned his arms over his legs.

"It's ok."

"No, it's really not." He reached for his vest pocket. He pulled out the small blue box of cigarettes.

"You gonna quit that nonsense?" she glared at him.

"I'll taper off and then I'll quit..if I just out and quit I'll get sick." He looked at her. "I promise I'll quit." She nodded, reaching her hand to her head. "I think you had a bit too much Charlie girl."

She nodded and traded him places. She lay back on her soft pillows, that had a mingled smell of Modo and Throttle. She sighed "Come back." he smiled and kissed her hand and pulled a blanket over her shoulder.

"I'll be right back." He smiled.

Throttle entered the office with just his jeans and boots on.

"I'm not gonna ask." Vinnie looked up at him.

"Hey guys, sorry for my Funk." He pointed at the garage.

"S'ok bro."

"What happened the other night?" Throttle turned the TV off.

"Dude the GAME!" vinnie yelled.

"It's on the Tivo still, I need to know what's going on." Throttle removed his glasses and set them on the table and rubbed his bionic eyes.

"That thing came out of no where really. Tall, one of fish face's old Snow suckers." Modo started "It didn't bother us until we got to close and then it near killed us."

"What was it doing?" Throttle eyed the two.

"We wern't exactly sure but it wasn't really hurting anything but us." Vinnie sighed looking at his tail. "I hope it doesn't end up looking like Modo's tail."

"Thanks." Modo glared at him. "We arn't really sure where it was heading, or what it was doing." He shrugged. "It was just walking away."

Throttle began to smack the box of cigarettes on his palm. "It's alot to think about." He shook his head. "and nothing's been on the news?"

"Not really." Vinnie said. "You gonna quit for her."

"I'm gonna try." Throttle said eyeing the box he held.

"That won't be good enough for Charlie girl." Modo sighed

Throttle looked at the blurry box and leaned back on the couch. "Ok I'm done..." he sighed, "after I taper off this pack I'm gonna need a lot of root beer."

"We'll help ya." Modo smiled.

Charlie sat at the opening to the loft and she listened to every word. She smiled.

Throttle leaned back on the little love seat. "Go back up there." Modo spoke up.

"what?" Throttle turned his head to Modo's voice.

Vinnie put his glasses in his hands. "Get back up there before we figure out how to carry you."

Throttle put his shades on and let his eyes focus and he looked upstairs. He stood and looked at the small ladder. He looked at Vinnie and Modo. They gave him a quick nod and then continued their TV watching.

Charlie stood and moved to her bed. "Charlene." She had not made it back. He had gotten up the stairs quickly and quiet.

"As quiet as a mouse." She turned and sat on the bed looking at him. "anything about that large monster."

"No, but I'm sure this won't be the last time we see it." He looked down at his tail. "I've been awfully childish."

She sat silently on the bed.

"I am sorry for it." He was still looking at his tail, rubbing the lines in the carpet. She was immediately in front of him he had not heard her move. She reached up and suddenly his vision was blurred, and in the dark it was more gone. He put his hands at his sides. "charlie... " he tried to listen closely. He felt her hands on his arms. He bent his arms at the elbow and took her in his arms. "I am so sorry."

"Shut up." He turned his head down. She knew he couldn't see anything. She leaned up and kissed him. "All is forgiven."

The ground shook, and then all was still. "Was that a quake?" Throttle looked around

"In the middle of Chicago? I don't think so." Charlie looked around the next shake tore the bookshelves off of the wall. Throttle pushed Charlie down and lay over her. "we have to get out of the building!"

"Go!" Throttle pushed her tword the door "My glasses!"

"I had them, I must have dropped them." She looked around franticly "I can't find them."

"I have another pair ...lead me out of here." she grabbed his hands and in the shaking they made their way out of the loft and into the office. "MODO!" Charlie Screamed.

He came back in slowly helping Charlie with Throttle. Modo had already gotten Vinnie out, he was sitting on the sidewalk outside.

"Our Bike's modo!" Throttle ordered, he felt the fresh air hit him as they got outside.

"Got em." He pressed a button on his arm and the three bikes roared out of the Garage.

Throttle whistled at his girl and she rolled up close he reached into the back of the bike and pulled out a new set of shades.

"Gotta be careful, my glasses don't grow on trees."

"HOLY CRAP! THROTTLE! That's it!" Vinnie was pointing.

Throttle turned and reached down pulling charlie to him on the bike. "Bike up bros!" Modo nodded and helped Vinnie onto his bike and then returned to his baby. "Lets get as far away from that thing as soon possible!"

The three turned their bikes and started heading away from the large machine, but it was right behind them.

Following them.

It was after them.


End file.
